Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer
Summary Hop is a Hoppist. He documents his history and his ideology's history here. Stats and Powers Tier: 9-B at least, 7-A 'at most '| 3-C | High 3-A, 2-C | At least High 2-A | '''High '''1-A Name: Prince Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer, Sop Origin: Yo! Soy Hop! comic Gender: Not applicable, referred to as male Age: '''4 years old '''Classification: Fluffy Person Powers and Abilities: Precognition (low level and vague, it doesn't do very much in terms of details, like the Spider-Sense), Superhuman Senses (360 degree vision, infinite range hearing), limitless energy/stamina, Immortality (Type 4), True Invincibility, Momentum-Carry (allows the output of an attack to carry over and be added onto a future attack for increased damage) | Time Manipulation, can reverse or rewind time, or even fast forward it while being outside of existence when doing so (when fused with Vibri) | True Flight, laser eye beams (as Super Hop) Attack Potency: Wall level, at most Mountain level '''(karate chopped 10 inch thick stone tiles, smashed through several building walls, and smashed through a two foot thick reinforced steel bank vault door effortlessly, one shot and leveled Kyoto into obliteration and simultaneously destroyed a massive kaiju composed of lead and iron) | At least 'Galaxy level '(tore apart the Milky Way Galaxy when moving faster than lightspeed, destroying several large stars by mistake in the process) '''| High Universal '''level normally, Multi-Universal''' at full power''' (beat '''Toro, a Low''' 2-C durability being, into submission while talking him out of his rampage with help of the Lightning Cats. He destroyed seventeen universal space-time continuums in doing so) '''| At least High-Multiverse level+ '''(Defeated a 5D army) | High Hyperversal level+ (fought a 5-Dimensional god, it ended up conceding to Hop, Hop then began to lay waste to 5D beings and kept doing so as he ascended infinite planes of existence and dimensions, finally ascending dimensions and was put on par with Buddy by their verse's '''Tier 0) Speed: Supersonic (casual) to Relativistic+ 'travel & combat speeds (can sprint around the equator 4 times in a second, and cause massive sonic booms strong enough to wipe out storms and tornadoes), '''lightspeed '''reaction speed (due to precog) '| FTL 'all-around '| MFTL+ '''all-around, '''Infinite when fused with the Lightning Cats) | Imeasurable '''(blitz'd an omnipresent being to show off his speed) '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class K | Stellar, at least''' | Unknown', likely '''Infinite' Striking Strength:' Class MJ | Class XPJ' | High Universal, Multi-Universal | Unknown, likely Infinite Durability: True Infinity '''(fluffy people cannot be hurt, as gifted by a '''Tier 0 being. They can be knocked back and carry momentum, however it does not represent that they are being hurt. All higher dimensional beings are unable to effect them, and their space-time existences cannot be altered, even by black holes or reality-warpers, anything lower than Tier 0 has no effect on them whatsoever, with the odd exception of Toro) Stamina: Not Quantifiable (he is a stuffed animal and does not rely on a depleting source of energy) Range: Sub-Human | Planetary | Universal, Universal+ 'at full speed (Can run fast enough to launch himself nearly anywhere) | '''Multiversal '(Hop in Super Form has true flight, and can passed between dimensions and multiple universes) '''Standard Equipment: - His sword, the Hopsaber (blue/orange cross-guard lightsaber) and ribbon that inhibits his power. - Little Blue Button (a pin with a button that stops or reverse time, and pulls Hop out of existence until it is pressed again by him) Intelligence: High (especially with farming, technology, history, and reading opponents. Very experienced in sword combat) Weaknesses: Not applicable Key: Standard form, and then after earning his black pelt, Hop Era | Prince Hop (with sword and ribbon removed), Post-Fleshy Era | Fusion with Vibri, Fluff Era | Super Hop (Sop), Ascension Era | Hyper Hop (A.K.A. Superior Sop), God Breaker Era Gallery Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Swordsman Category:Martial Artist Category:Speedsters Category:Force Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Stuffed Animals Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Original Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Space-Time Manipulation Users Category:Tier 1 Category:SoyHop's Pages